A tu lado
by Azara1999
Summary: Hace tiempo me dijiste que estarías a mi lado, pero mentiste ¿cierto? Yo estoy sufriendo, porque miras a todas las chicas, las tienes a todas, pero yo soy diferente, a mi no me miras como una mujer, ¿acaso no te importo? Por ti me entrego a otras personas, pero yo siempre quise estar a tu lado como me lo prometiste hace años.


Holaaa! Estoy aquí con mi primer oneshot espero que os guste!

Es un kidoxkano así que si no os gusta la pareja os invito amablemente a cerrar la pestaña, además contiene lemon, por lo cual si no te gusta ya sabes.

Bueno daré unas explicaciones, esto es un AU, hay una pequeña mención del poder de Kido, en esta historia las edades son Ayano- 20 Seto- 19 Kano- 19 por lo cual los tres están en la universidad a diferencia de Kido que ella tiene- 17, aunque Ayano y Seto no sean mencionados en la historia doy la explicación porque quizás en alguna cosa os sea más facil, bueno Kano y Seto viven juntos en un apartamento, por lo cual no viven en la casa de los Tatemaya, y Ayano vive también en un apartamento, así que la única que vive en casa de los Tatemaya es Kido, y bueno los padres xD Doy estos datos no se porque cuando yo la releí me di cuenta que deje fuera a los otros chicos de la casa y no lo expliqué XD

Bueno eso es todo chicos.. y por cierto este es mi primer lemon y todo eeso así que espero que no de mucha vergüenza ajena ;/; aii soy toda una pervertida ;/;

Bueno sin más espero que os guste, que comentéis y que me pongáis verde(? ok no pero que me deis criticas para mejorar ^^

* * *

Cierro mis ojos mientras tomo una bocanada de aire, me acerco lentamente al espejo que muestra mi reflejo, y lo miro, mi piel blanca y delicada, mis ojos de un profundo negro, mi cabello largo y de un color verdoso, y mi figura… soy alta y con curvas delicadas, se podría decir que soy atractiva y eso me ayuda en este trabajo, este trabajo que odio, en el que me utilizan y siento que dejo de ser una persona, de ser yo.

Miro mi ropa, bueno más bien mi escasa ropa que solamente consta de ropa interior con encaje, si lencería, aunque de un tono negro que hacía resaltar mi piel de blanca de porcelana, encima de esta había un muy corto y fino camisón de tirantes, de un tono violeta y por último, portaba unos tacones negros con plataforma.

Seguía mirando mi reflejo mientras pensaba si algún día podría acabar con este mal estar que me consumía.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando tocaron la puerta del cuarto y alguien entro por ella, cuando me giré para ver quién sería mi amo, lo vi, era un joven, pero no un joven cualquiera, era él y lo sabía, lo reconocí nada más al ver sus ojos con un semblante gatuno, claros como la miel que te hipnotizaban al verlos, su cabello dorado con un deje ceniza, y esa sonrisa suya, esa sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquier mujer. Era tal cual como lo conocía, seguía siendo ese joven mujeriego que fue en la preparatoria, que tenía a cualquier chica que quisiera, tanto sufrí viendo como él cada noche estaba con una mujer diferente y a mí ni me miraba, aunque claro él nunca me miró como a una mujer después de todo, yo… yo era su hermana.

Al momento me reconoció y me miró sorprendido, se acercó a mí y con una mirada seria y voz grave y firme me habló:

Tsubomi… ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ?! Nos vamos para casa ahora mismo – me dijo con una mirada demasiado severa y cogiendo mi brazo – vámonos.

No… - dije casi en un susurro y con la voz rota.

De no nada, nos vamos ya.

¡YO NO ME VOY DE AQUÍ! – le grité reuniendo todo el valor que pude y con lágrimas en mis ojos – Shuuya este es mi trabajo y no es tu problema si no que es el mío, así que te pido por favor que salgas por otra puerta y me dejes trabajar.

Está bien – dijo con una mirada seria y salió por la puerta dando un portazo.

Me quedé extrañada, él no era alguien que se rindiera así de fácil, pero entonces lo entendí, le importaba tan poco que hasta dejaba que fuera prostituta, dolía, dolía mucho, pero esta era la única manera de no pensar en él, mi única manera.

Mis ojos estaban humedeciendo y tenía una gran presión en mi interior, iban a caer las primeras cristalinas lágrimas pero de repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dando yo un pequeño salto del susto, esta vez era un hombre de unos 30 años, atractivo de piel morena, alto y buen cuerpo, ojos azules y pelo negro. Se notaba que era empresario por sus ropas. Me miró y lo siguiente en hacer fue sonreírme seductoramente, pero yo por lo pasado anteriormente no me iba a cortar, era de las mejores y necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba olvidarle, así que me acerqué al hombre lentamente moviendo todas mis curvas, cuando estuve justo delante de él, mientras yo tomaba su nuca gentilmente con mis manos, él me acercaba poniendo sus fuertes y grandes manos en mi cintura, sonreí seductoramente y me dejé llevar como siempre hacía.

Abrí los ojos lentamente visualizando los rayos de sol que entraban a través de la cortina, suspiré recordando lo que pasó anoche, no podía creer que él, el amor de mi vida, mi hermano, haya descubierto lo que era, y entonces pensé, ¿qué pasaría si Shuuya le decía a papá y mamá lo que yo era? Me puse nerviosa pero decidí no pensar en ello y ducharme para despejarme.

Después de mi ducha me vestí con una camiseta de tirantes de estampado florar, unos shorts y unas converse verdes. Bajé las escaleras pensando en cómo me mirarían después de haberse enterado de mi trabajo nocturno, sin embargo no había nadie, bueno sí que había, estaba él, se percató de mi presencia y me miró con severidad, yo solo bajé la cabeza algo avergonzada.

Tenemos que hablar – dijo con un tono demasiado serio, nunca lo vi tan serio en toda mi vida – pero aquí no, podrían oírnos cuando vuelvan, nos vamos a otro sitio, vamos.

Le seguí y llegamos hasta una cafetería, tomamos lugar en una mesa de dos y empezó a hablar.

¿Desde cuándo?

Desde hace un año – le dije mirando el café que había pedido.

¡¿Qué?! No puedo creerlo llevas un año en esto… - dijo mirando al suelo y algo nervioso - ¿Por qué? Tiene que haber una explicación, tú no eres así, acaso ¿te obligaron, fue eso? Dime quién y no lo va a con… - decía con un tono enfadado pero yo le corte antes de que acabara.

¡NO! Bueno… a mí nadie me obligó a hacerlo, es que pasó algo y bueno… fue mi única salida – le dije mirando a otro lado.

¿Algo? Que fue lo paso y quiero que me lo digas ya – dios parecía tan enfadado que daba miedo.

Me enamoré. – le dije no muy fuerte – Me enamoré de un chico, él no me miraba, no me quería y no sabía qué hacer para olvidarle, un día por casualidad conocí a mi actual jefa, me ofreció el trabajo y yo, bueno yo… pensé que sería la oportunidad perfecta para olvidarle, y bueno la verdad es que mientras estaba en brazos de otro hombre le podía olvidar, y no solo eso, sino que también pagaban bien, por lo que decidí seguir, y ya está aquí mi historia. – le dije mirándole a sus ojos.

Solo te voy a decir dos cosas; la primera, ese tío es un idiota si no se fijó en ti; y la segunda, deberías dejarlo. – me lo dijo calmado, y me alegré de ello.

Bueno gracias Shuuya, pero ya me pensaré que haré respecto a ello, gracias por tu comprensión y ya me voy, adiós. – y me fui casi huyendo de allí.

Necesitaba que me diera algo de aire, no podía seguir así, seguir huyendo, pero no me quería sentir peor de lo que ya lo hacía, llegue a un parque y me senté en el césped que había cerca de un estanque, sonreí con nostalgia, aún recuerdo como fue que me enamore de él.

_Miedo. Esa palabra definía lo que sentía en ese momento, tenía miedo a desaparecer, y por todo ese miedo me escape de casa, llegando hasta un parque llorando, lloraba y no dejaba de hacerlo, cada vez con más fuerza hasta que escuché una voz._

_¡Tsubomi! ¡Tsubomi! – gritaba una voz con desesperación - ¡Tsubo- Ah! ¡Estás ahí! – después de mencionar eso se acercó a mí y me abrazó protectoramente - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – me dijo separándose un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarme._

_Es que t-tengo mie-edo, *snif* y-y si de-sa-saparezco *snif*_

_No lo harás, nadie va a dejar que desaparezcas, y yo siempre estaré a tu lado._

_Ante esas palabras le miré y me sonroje, estaba feliz siempre estaría al lado de Shuuya._

Cuando me di cuenta ya casi estaba anocheciendo, se me habían pasado las horas volando, corriendo fui hacia casa, cené con mi familia y con una excusa salí camino a mi trabajo.

Ya estaba preparada para esta noche en la habitación, estaba nerviosa y aun no sé el por qué de mis nervios, y en ese mismo instante lo comprendí, cuando le vi a él de nuevo entrar por esa puerta.

Creí que lo ibas a dejar.

Te dije que me lo pensaría no que lo dejaría, además, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? No me digas que has perdido facultades y necesitas venir a estos sitios para saciarte – le dije en un tono sarcástico, estaba enfadada, si muy enfadada, no quería que Shuuya estuviera en sitios como estos.

Bueno~ no he perdido facultades, todas las chicas me desean, y con sus miradas lo demuestran~ - me dijo en un tono algo galán, que me hizo soltar una pequeña risita, pero el cambió su mirada a algo más seria, dios me estaba sorprendiendo él nunca era serio, pero qué le estaba pasando. – Tenemos que hablar.

¿Más? Creo que ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar.

No. Tsubomi – dijo acercándose a mí - ¿Tanto te gusta ese tío que aun sigues trabajando en esto?

Shuuya no quiero hablar de eso realmente. – le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama, él se acercó a la maca sentándose a ella y mirándome.

¿Cómo es él? ¿Qué tan bueno es para que sufrieras por él?

¿No te irás hasta que responda? – le pregunto y él me sonrió de forma que me dio a entender que no lo haría – Bueno él es la persona que más amo en este mundo, me ha protegido siempre y me enamoré de él desde que era una niña, y siempre ha estado a mi lado, tiene sus faltas y casi nunca se toma nada enserio, pero le amo, y no me importa si él nunca me ha mirado, si nunca me ha amado, yo le amo y eso no va a cambiar – le dije dejando toda mi timidez de lado, y siendo sincera, quería que se fuera, quería olvidarme de que él no me ama, no que esté aquí recordándomelo.

Ya veo… ¿sabes? Envidio a ese idiota, ha conseguido lo que yo en toda mi vida no he podido – dijo con un deje de tristeza, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera.

¿Qué no has conseguido? Vamos, pero si eres de esas pocas personas que consigue todo lo que quiere, no te entiendo – le contesté algo confusa.

Te equivocas Tsubomi, él te tiene a ti, cosa que yo no, ¿sabes? Nos parecemos en eso de olvidarnos de la persona que amamos estando con otras, pues yo siempre lo hice, quería protegerte de mis propios sentimientos, y que no me odiaras porque somos hermanos, aunque ya sé que no de sangre, pero tenía miedo que tuvieras asco de mí – me dijo con seriedad y serena – y si ~ ya sé lo que piensas~ soy tan guapo que eso no me debería dar miedo~ soy perfect- Ei! Eso me ha dolido

Esa era la idea ¿sabes? No parabas de decir idioteces, y antes de que digas algo voy a hablar yo, ¿sabes que al chico que al que envidias eres tú? Eres un idiota, te he dado una descripción de ti mismo y ni te has dado cuenta – le dije dulce y divertida.

Um~ así que soy un idiota… pues este idiota ha pagado por pasar la noche contigo y eso va a hacer~~

¿Qu-?

No me dejó terminar pues comenzó a besarme, al sentir sus labios sentí una explosión de sentimientos, era tan perfecto, me perdí en sus labios hasta que sentí como mordía levemente mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para meter su lengua en mi cavidad vocal, yo le dejé paso encantada, y comenzamos una guerra con nuestras lenguas, entre beso y beso, él me tumbó sobre la cama y me acariciaba el muslo derecho, mientas yo le daba pequeños masajes en la nuca y en su pelo que tanto amaba.

Poco a poco fue dejando mi boca para empezar a besar mi cuello, a lo cual yo respondía soltando pequeños suspiros.

Pero yo tampoco me iba a quedar quieta, comencé a mover mis manos por su torso gentilmente, mientras disimuladamente le iba quitando los botones de su camisa y, movía algo mi pierna izquierda para rozarle su miembro que ya estaba bastante erecto, y obtenía algunos suspiros de él sobre mi cuello.

Cuando conseguí desabotonar toda su camisa, en un rápido y hábil movimiento, me posicioné encima de él, me miró algo extrañado y le sonreí pícaramente, mire su torso, dios era tan sexy, no resistí más y comencé besando su cuello, para más tarde ir bajando para besar su cuerpo, y con una de mis manos le acariciaba su miembro, me reí para mis adentros, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada y noté como se desesperaba, solo pude pensar que la situación era muy excitante, pero eso no quitaba que también era algo divertida, al menos para mí.

Y sin notarlo de nuevo volvíamos a estar en la posición del principio, estaba tan sumisa en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta, y vi que tenía una corbata, no sé de dónde la sacó pues no la llevaba puesta anteriormente, y con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me sujetó las manos en el cabecero de la cama.

Tsubomi~ Tsubomi~ has sido una niña muy mala, tendré que castigarte~

¿Enserio? No sabía que te iba ese rollo Shuuya – le dije divertida.

En realidad era una broma, pero al ver que tomabas el control de la situación no pude controlarme, no eres tú quien debe darme placer, soy yo quien debe dártelo, hoy quiero darte placer hasta que olvides a todos esos hijos de puta que te han tomado – me dijo en una mezcla de serio, dulce y excitado, me gusto ese tono que usó, se escuchó muy sexy.

Per-

No me dejó terminar pues volvió a besarme pero esta vez no fue un beso como el de los de antes, los anteriores eran más bien lentos, amorosos, este estaba lleno de pasión y deseo.

Mientras me besaba empezó a levantar el corto y fino camisón, por un momento dejó a mis labios libres para, morder y romper las tirantas de la prenda, dios esa imagen me excitó demasiado, por qué tenía que ser tan sexy me preguntaba, momentos después lo subió hasta que ya no me cubría, para lanzarlo a quién sabe cuál rincón de la habitación.

De repente sentí su aliento sobre mis pechos, y me sonrojé de sobre manera, y sentí una fina risita suya, se reía divertido de mi reacción y sin aviso previo beso mi cuello dejando marcas, de las cuales él sonreía orgulloso, de ver esas pequeñas marcas en mi fino cuello blanco, que mostraban que ya tenía dueño.

Tras haber terminado su tarea en mi cuello sentí como quitaban las tiras de mi sostén, y me sentí nerviosa, esto era tan irónico, yo que ya me había acostado con más de un chico, que había hecho en la cama cosas humillantes, ponerme nerviosa por esto, pero es que la verdad es, que no es lo mismo hacerlo con alguien a quien a amas, que con alguien que no.

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado cuando sentí como desabrochaban el sujetador, la verdad es que era un muy conveniente, ya que se hacía desde la parte delantera, cuando lo quitó por completo, se quedó admirándome, y llegó a mí toda la vergüenza que se podía tener, él me sonrío y empezó a besar, lamer y morder mi pezón derecho, mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba el izquierdo, y así estuvo unos minutos, yo estaba en el cielo, nunca había sentido tanto placer, y cuando menos me lo esperaba cambió de pecho, esto era demasiado perfecto para ser real, o eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Después de unos minutos se separó y me miró de una manera muy pervertida, pero con una sonrisa demasiado sensual, dios ya sabía que iba a hacer y, no me estaba sintiendo demasiado avergonzada, empecé a moverme algo pero, él es demasiado experto en la materia y sin ninguna complicación, logró quitarme la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo, mi respiración estaba agitada y ahí fue cuando recordé algo tonto y pensé, ¡¿PERO CUÁNDO LOGRÓ QUITARME LOS ZAPATOS?! Todo pensamiento, vergüenza, todo se fue al carajo cuando sentí como introducía uno de sus dedos en mi interior, dios mío se sentía tan bien, cerré mis ojos y dejé llevarme por las sensaciones que me producía, al poco añadió un segundo y un tercero, y cuando sentía que ya no podría llegar más alto, el los sacó a todos de golpe, abrí mis ojos y le miré con reproche, él me sonrió divertido, demasiado para mi gusto.

Ohhh~ vaya, vaya, no sabía que eras tan impaciente Tsubomi~

N-no es eso… es solo que… - le decía avergonzada mirando hacia la pared- y… ¡Ah! … ah… Shuuya… ah-h – era lo único que atinaba a hacer, ese idiota lo había hecho… ¡LO ESTABA HACIENDO! Estaba jugando con su traviesa lengua dentro de mí, si me estaba practicando sexo oral, no podía creerlo.

No había sentido tanto placer en mi vida, y entonces llegué, llegué tan alto que ya no podía más, había tenido mi orgasmo, fue maravilloso, pero eso también hizo que tuviera un gran cansancio.

Después de haberme recuperado un poco abrí mis ojos para mirarle, y esa imagen que obtuve me excitó de nuevo en un segundo. Shuuya, mirándome con una mirada y sonrisa entre pícara y tierna, sin camiseta y lleno de sudor, dios me había era totalmente una verdadera pervertida con todas las letras.

Se acercó a mí y me besó lentamente, cuando se nos acabó el aire, se alejó y me miró.

Tsubomi… ¿Estás lista?

¿Vas a soltarme?

El solo me miró divertido cumpliendo mi deseo, me desató las manos y las besó, mientras me dirigía una mirada demasiado profunda, que me hizo sonrojar. A continuación con un rápido y fugaz movimiento, se despidió de las prendas que le quedaban arrojándolas por la habitación. Se posicionó entre mis piernas y con una hermosa sonrisa me dijo.

Eres preciosa, no sabes cuánto he esperado y deseado esto.

Y después de decir esas palabras me beso mientras se introducía en mí, si anteriormente dije que no había sentido tanto placer en mi vida, me quede corta, esto sí que era placentero, mientras él me penetraba en estocadas rítmicas y fuertes, yo solo podía gemir y suspirar su nombre. Estaba en un paraíso que acababa de conocer y del que no quería salir.

Cada vez era penetrada más rápidamente y sentía que estaba llegando al final.

Shuuya… n-no p-pued-do m-más… ahh… ah… Shuuya… - le decía entrecortada y con dificultad.

Escuché una leve risita de su parte y aumentó el ritmo y fuerza de las penetraciones, y entonces yo para ayudarle solté con dificultad mis manos que estaban atrapadas con la suyas, me abracé a su espalda y, rodeé con mis piernas su cintura, obteniendo como premio para nosotros, que las estocadas fueran más profundas y sintiéramos más placer aún. Y llegamos, llegamos a ese tan anhelado orgasmo, si antes había dicho que estaba en el paraíso, no sabía a dónde había llegado. Grité con toda la voz que me quedaba su nombre, y el soltó el gruñido más fuerte de toda la noche. Él con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se quitó de encima mío, para posicionarse a mi lado.

Hey Tsubomi, esto fue perfecto ¿no crees? – me dijo con esa típica sonrisa gatuna que siempre tenía.

Si… ¿Sabes? Yo nunca tuve un orgasmo, siempre los fingía, ningún hombre me ha hecho sentir lo que tú has conseguido.

Me alegro de escuchar esto, y créeme que no será la única vez que te haré sentir así~ después de todo tengo que complacer a mi novia~

¡E-e-espera! ¡¿NOVIA?! ¡¿CÓMO, CUÁNDO?! P-pe- -no pude terminar ya que colocó una mano sobre mis labios.

Aii~ Tsubomi es que no me dejas terminar, eres tan cruel~ bueno, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

¡S-SIII! – grité mientras le abrazaba con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Eso significa que dejarás esto ¿cierto? – me dijo con una carita de perrito perdido.

Jajaja claro que sí idiota, jaajaj – me reí un poco de su comportamiento, mientas me acomodaba entre sus brazos para dormir y descansar algo, nos lo merecíamos después de esa intensa y agradable guerra que habíamos tenido.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente ya que me molestaban los rayos de sol, estaba en mi dormitorio, con mi pijama, sonreí tristemente pensando que todo había sido solo un sueño, pero algo me asustó, sentí como unos fuertes brazos me tomaban por detrás, me giré para ver al dueño de mi corazón.

¿Y esa cara tan larga? Ahh~ ya se~ creíste que lo de anoche era un sueño y estabas muy triste~ - lo dijo medio riéndose, a lo que yo reaccioné separándome de su lado, y dirigirme a otra parte de la habitación sin mirarle.

No t-te rías de mis sent-timientos… - él me miro de una manera muy tierna desde atrás, y se acercó a mí.

Tsubomi~ eres tan tierna~ aunque eso no quita que eres muy infantil ajajjaja – dijo esto último riéndose a lágrima viva.

¿Infantil? – dije con un leve tic en el ojo derecho - ¡PERO SI SOY MÁS MADURA QUE TÚ!

Umm… bueno viendo lo que paso anoche~ - dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba por mis glúteos – sí que te has vuelto muy madura~ pero creo que deberías demostrarlo mejor haciendo cosas pervertidas~ para +18~ ¿no cre-

¡SHUUYAAAAAA! – le grité mientras le propiné un golpe que se escuchó en toda la casa, menos mal que estábamos solos en la casa ya que mamá y papá estaban en una reunión, porque si no me echarían una buena por intento de asesinato hacía mi hermano mayor.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis ponedme verde~~


End file.
